


Приручай меня

by Insasha



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, Poetry, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insasha/pseuds/Insasha
Summary: Ты хотел, чтобы я молчал.
Relationships: Hoshiumi Kourai/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 7





	Приручай меня

Приручай меня против воли,  
Как ты любишь, король-тиран.  
Чайка в клетке, а я – в неволе:  
Сохраняем свой гордый стан.

Приручай меня, как ты любишь –  
Неосознанно, скажешь ты.

Ты ведь сам же себя и сгубишь.  
У тебя – ни одной мечты.

Ты мне сам рассказал все это.  
Когда сам меня приручал...

Я уже не ищу ответы.

Ты хотел, чтобы я молчал.


End file.
